


Of first dates, hospitals, and take out

by ShadowTouch



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Catarina is only mentioned, Cute, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Malec, One Shot, Things Go Wrong, but turn out okay, no direct mention of shadow world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTouch/pseuds/ShadowTouch
Summary: When Magnus is late to their first date Alec fears he's being stood up. But can they still have their date despite what's keeping Magnus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters or places in this story they belong to the people who thought them up and copyrighted them.

He wasn’t coming. It had been almost an hour since Alec had arrived at Taki’s and there had been no sign of him.

He wasn’t sure what to do as he fiddled with the sleeve of the blue long sleeve Izzy gave him last Christmas. Wait? And just feel even stupider in another hour. Call? No. If he was being stood up the last thing he needed was to hear it from them and look even more pathetic.

What had he been thinking to agree? Why on earth would Magnus Bane want to go on a date with him? He never should have let Izzy drag him to that party. But, Jace had been moping at home for the past week because some girl was finally immune to his charm. Agreeing to go out and make sure they didn’t get to drunk seemed better that bailing them out of jail the following day for starting a fight.

So he went to the party with too much noise, too many people, and unable to get drunk enough to forget since he needed to keep his siblings out of trouble. 

Then he ran into him, Magnus Bane, in all his glittery, leather pants glory. And made a complete fool of himself blushing and barley getting his name out before ducking away through the crowd. Luckily Jace had started to argue with the man next to him at the bar so Alec broke them up and grabbed Izzy to leave the confinements of the apartment party. As Jace and Izzy stumbled down the stairs Magnus caught him at the door and gave him a slip of paper with his number in glittery blue ink.

After two days he finally called the number and they ended up talking on and off for a week before Magnus asked him out. As first he was silent in shock before agreeing. They had made plans to get dinner.

Now Alec was thinking that it had all been a joke to Magnus and this was his way of ending it easy.

Alec stood up and was shoved his wallet and phone back into his leather jacket’s pocket after leaving money on the table to cover his coffee, when his phone started to ring the cheerful tune Izzy had set when she found out he’d gotten Magnus’ number. Shocked he quickly pulled out his phone and swiped it open.

“Magnus?” 

“Alec! I’m SO sorry I should have called but I thought it’d be quick and I’d only be a few minutes late but then I got here and it was much worst that they thought so I had to stay and help them it out and I’m so sorry I misses our date, Please let me make it up to you. I’m such an idiot for leaving you hanging and--”

“MAGNUS! Calm down, what happened? Where are you?”

“Sorry. It’s my friend, Catarina. I’m at the hospital where she works and there was an accident. I’m her only emergency contact they could get a hold of. They needed permission for a surgery. And I’ve been waiting here for her to get out. I swear I meant to call you the minute I realized I was late but some stupid prick that works her started harassing me thinking I was her husband or something. Needless to say that took a while to defuse. I’m sorry I missed our date. You have every right to hang up and never speak to me again.”

“Magnus I’m not mad. Your friend needed you there nothing to apologize for. You know if it had been Izzy or Jace I would have acted the same way if not worst because of how worried I’d be…”

“Man I’m sorry this was how losey a first date this was I didn’t even show up…wait Oh My God! You probably thought I stood you Up I’m such a dick!”

“Magnus! Ya it’d been pretty losey but I’d be willing to accept a rain check.” 

“Ha” sighed out, “I don’t deserve you.”

Suddenly Alec paused as a crazy idea stuck him.

“What hospital?”

“Uumm, the one on 6th. Why?”

“Your probably gonna be there all night until your friend gets out of surgery, right?”

“Yay probably.”

“Would you be against some company?”

“Are you suggesting we have our first date in a hospital cafeteria eating the sludge they call food?” Alec could hear the skepticism in Magnus’ voice.

“No, I’m suggesting I get takeout from Taki’s and we spend out first date in the waiting room eating from the container while your friend gets fixed up by the doctor.”

“Ha, sure thought the lobby here is so drab I don’t think even my wardrobe could fix it.”

“See you in a bit”.

“Bye.”

Alec hung up and moved over to the register ordering the pasta Magnus had mentioned when the decided where to eat, and a burger with fries to-go.

He arrived at the hospital 30 minutes later. To find Magnus lounging in the uncomfortable plastic chairs that all hospitals seem to have. He was dressed in black skinny jeans with glitter trails up the sides. A green silk button down and velvet jacket. While his makeup was done like always, his hair wasn’t spiked up into his signature spikes. Alec realized he was probably getting ready when the hospital called him.

“Hey” he announced himself placing the food on the coffee table covered with magazines, before taking a seat next to him.

“Hey yourself, sorry again for leaving you hanging.”

“I told you it’s fine. Let’s eat while you tell me about this friend of yours.”

“Well I meet her while in Spain she was working on her degree.” 

They spent the next three hours talking about their friends and why Jace refused to go to central park any more after an incident with a duckling.

Finally the doctors came out and told them that Catarina was out of surgery and would probably be released the following morning. But they wouldn’t be able to see her until visiting hours.

“Thanks for spending the night with me even if this isn’t what I had planned at all.” Magnus said.

“Well despite the rocky start I had fun tonight. We should go out again and this time actually both make it there.”

“I’d like that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was non beta-ed. Constructive comments are welcomed. Unreasonable rudeness and hate will be ignored.


End file.
